


Nic nie jest za darmo

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames myśli o całkiem innym sporcie.</p>
<p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nic nie jest za darmo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [None of that stuff was free.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158338) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Nic nie jest za darmo

Arthur ma zaimprowizowaną siłownię na werandzie przylegającej do tylnej ściany garażu: tonę starych, obtłuczonych hantli, leżących luzem na podłodze, ławki treningowe do ćwiczenia brzuszków i pompek, piłki gimnastyczne, ciężarki i inne gadżety — Eames nie wie do końca, co z tym wszystkim począć, więc poprzestaje na hantlach i seriach podciągnięć na belce wbudowanej we framugę drzwi.  
Weranda jest przestronna, w jednym jej kącie, pod wielkim, przymocowanym do ściany, zarysowanym i zaśniedziałym lustrem, spoczywa stos mat. Większość sprzętu została kupiona na wyprzedaży, znaczą go wyblakłe ślady stempli dobrego pół tuzina uniwersyteckich wydziałów sportowych. Za miesiąc czy dwa Arthur postara się o coś nowszego, jakąś sztangę, zestaw masywniejszych obciążników, kolejną ławkę czy worek bokserski, który Eames pomoże mu zawiesić w rogu.  
Weranda jest też słoneczna i panuje w niej przyjemny przeciąg, gdy otworzy się okna. Po szkole Eames spędza na niej mnóstwo czasu. Arthura zwykle wtedy nie ma, więc Eames zjada coś lekkiego i urządza sobie długi trening, a niekiedy nawet odrabia tutaj lekcje, rozciągnięty na macie w kałuży słońca.  
— Nie zamierzam z tobą sypiać — zapowiedział mu Arthur w jednym z pierwszych tygodni podczas kolacji, smarując musztardą bułkę do burgera.  
— Dobra, jasne — odparł Eames, bo Arthur sprawiał wrażenie, jakby starał się być miły i, całkiem możliwe, chciał najpierw poznać go bliżej.  
— W porządku. Trochę marynaty? — zapytał Arthur takim tonem, jakby sprawa została wyjaśniona i Eames uznał, że Arthur da mu wyraźny znak, kiedy zechce to zrobić, po prostu zjawi się któregoś wieczoru w jego sypialni albo uśmiechnie się pod nosem i popchnie głowę Eamesa w stronę swojego krocza, gdy będą oglądać telewizję, siedząc obok siebie na kanapie.  
Kiedy Eames poznaje go lepiej, dochodzi do wniosku, że Arthur prawdopodobnie zapukałby do drzwi sypialni przed wejściem i że zdarzyłoby się to w piątek albo sobotę, bo z pewnością nie zrobi tego pierwszy raz z Eamesem w noc poprzedzającą zajęcia w szkole. Przypuszczalnie też nie skieruje bezceremonialnie jego głowy między swoje nogi, tylko najpierw, hmm, zapyta. Eames mieszka tu już od jakiegoś czasu, pochłania sporo jedzenia, nosi kupione przez Arthura ubrania, urwał niechcący boczne lusterko w jego samochodzie, zahaczywszy o drzwi garażu, kiedy Arthur uczył go prowadzić, chodzi z nim w prawie każdy weekend do Mal i Doma, żeby skorzystać z PASIV-u. Nic z tych rzeczy nie jest za darmo. I Eames nie miałby nic przeciwko, skinąłby głową na zgodę, a Arthur pieprzyłby go co wieczór w swoim łóżku na drugim końcu domu, gdy tylko pozmywają po kolacji.  
Dlatego tak bardzo się dziwi, kiedy zauważa Arthura stojącego na progu werandy i przyglądającego się jego ćwiczeniom. Dziwi się, bo jest środa i popołudnie, a jutro czeka go ważna klasówka i po treningu wybiera się do Mal, która ma go przepytać z koniugacji czasowników. Panuje upał i Eames jest w samych szortach i adidasach. Arthur nosi garnitur oraz krawat i gdy łapie w lustrze wzrok Eamesa, prostuje się i zaczyna rozpinać marynarkę. Och. Eames nieruchomieje.  
— Ćwicz dalej — mówi Arthur, wciąż obserwując jego odbicie.  
Zawiesza marynarkę na haczyku obok drzwi i rozluźnia, a potem zdejmuje krawat. Podwija rękawy i zbliża się powoli, ze spojrzeniem nadal wbitym w Eamesa i ustami ułożonymi w cienką, zdecydowaną linię. Dłonie Eamesa pokrywają się potem, musi je mocno zacisnąć na uchwycie hantli, kiedy znów podciąga je do piersi. Jego ramiona — silne, umięśnione — mogą robić wrażenie i Eames ma nadzieję, że Arthur widzi, jak duże obciążniki wybrał.  
Arthur zatrzymuje się za nim. Eames ponownie podnosi sztangę. Słyszy głos Arthura:  
— Stopy trochę szerzej.  
Czuje skurcz w żołądku, ale wykonuje polecenie.  
— Jeszcze raz — mruczy Arthur i Eames zmusza się do zapanowania nad oddechem w stopniu wystarczającym do zrobienia następnego wycisku.  
Arthur unosi rękę i patrzy w oczy jego odbiciu. Kutas Eamesa drga — jeżeli Arthur zerżnie go tutaj, na matach, patrząc na nich obu w lustrze, już nigdy nie będzie w stanie ćwiczyć w tym miejscu bez erekcji, ale wcale się tym nie przejmuje, bo Arthur pyta:  
— Mogę? — I czeka, aż Eames kiwnie głową na potwierdzenie, a potem dotyka go dwoma palcami w okolicy krzyża, tuż nad gumką szortów. — Pracujesz plecami — mówi.  
Eames widzi w lustrze swoją zdezorientowaną minę. Arthur również ją dostrzega.  
— Dokładnie tu — wyjaśnia i zwiększa nacisk. — Kiedy unosisz hantle, pomagasz sobie mięśniami w dole pleców.  
— Och — odpowiada Eames.  
— Poza tym trzymasz się nieźle — ciągnie Arthur, cofając się i siadając na ławce z ciężarkami. — Uważaj trochę z nadgarstkiem, nie skręcaj go tak przy piersi.  
Eames podnosi hantle jeszcze dziesięć razy, a potem, zadyszany, odkłada je na podłogę.  
Arthur uśmiecha się do niego ze współczuciem.  
— Wiem, tak jest trudniej — mówi.  
— Prawda. — Eames spuszcza głowę, żeby patrzeć tylko na matę i buty Arthura. Ramiona rwą bólem, w kącikach oczu swędzą łzy. — Dużo trudniej.


End file.
